La Guerra Civil Española
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Jeritan yang bergema, mutiara bening yang menetes, beserta semua tembakan-tembakan peluru yang bersarang pada tubuh. Semua kegilaan ini membuatmu harus bertemu kembali dengan 'Dia'. Bisakah kau bertahan darinya? Spanish Civil War. Pirate!SpainxSpain. GORE


Wuahahaha! Saya telah bangkit dari alam kubur! #eh salah!

Yep! Saya kembali dengan membawa fic baru yang tingkat ke-absurd-annya gak kalah dari fic-fic sebelum ini. Yep yep! Dan perlu saya ingatkan bahwa ini fic GORE! Yang anti dan merasa alergi diharap tidak membaca fic ini. Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas efek samping yang terjadi kepada readers.

Jadi, bagi yang tak ingin. Bisa angkat kaki mulai dari sekarang. Dan bagi yang nekat atau mungkin punya hobi-nyiksa Spain #tampoled yang sama dengan saya,

Selamat membaca~ ^^

'bla bla' : Pirate!Spain lagi ngomong

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Hidekazu Himaruya yang berkuasa atas jalan cerita Hetalia. Saya bukan apa-apa disini. Hanya seorang penulis absurd yang make chara Hetalia tanpa seizin yang punya.

**Genre:**

GORE! Historical, dan sedikit crime mungkin?

**Rated:**

M for GORE dan tindak kekerasan lainnya yang gak patut dipertontonkan didepan anak kecil.

**Pair:**

Pirate!SpainxSpain, sedikit SpaMano dan RusEsp mungkin…

**Warning:**

Banyak adegan yang mengandung unsur-unsur kekerasan, GORE, sedikit mengandung lime (NO LEMON!), bloody, dark dan berbagai macam kelainan (?) lainnya. Rada yaoi (?) Typo, mungkin juga OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>La Guerra Civil Española, 17 Juli 1936 – 1 April 1939<strong>

Satu demi satu goresan terukir di tubuh pemuda España itu. Tatkala jeritan-jeritan memilukan itu bergema di telinganya, ketika untaian mutiara bening itu mengalir membanjiri jalanan, dan bayangan mayat-mayat berjatuhan dengan bersimbah darah yang terus saja menghantui otaknya.

Senyum ceria pemuda España itu kini berganti dengan jeritan dan tangisan. Ketika gambaran para penduduk kota yang harus kehilangan nyawa mereka menghantui pikiran dalam otaknya.

Jeritan kesakitan terus teralun dari bibirnya, tatkala satu persatu tubuhnya mulai dihiasi sayatan-sayatan yang terus mengaliri darah merah segar. Tetapi bukannya menutupi luka-luka tersebut, yang ia lakukan malah kebalikan dari akal manusia waras.

Ya… Ia malah menjadikan darahnya bagaikan cat dan dinding kamarnya sebagai kanvas. Dengan tangannya ia jadikan kuas.

…Menghasilkan sebuah karya seni yang mampu membuat orang bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya.

.

.

"Hentikan itu, Spain yarou!"

Sepasang tangan langsung menghentikan aktivitas Antonio yang sedari tadi menggunakan darahnya untuk melukis di dinding kamarnya.

"Na~ Lepaskan aku, Romano~ Aku hanya ingin membuat lukisan yang indah seperti yang dibuat Ita-chan~" ujar Antonio sambil berusaha menggapai dinding kamarnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Kau gila! Adikku yang bodoh itu tak akan mungkin membuat lukisan dengan darahnya sendiri! Jadi hentikan semua ini, Spain!" balas Romano sambil terus menahan badan Antonio yang masih saja bersikukuh ingin melukis tembok kamarnya dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Ukh…" tiba-tiba saja Antonio merintih sembari memegangi perutnya yang mulai mengaliri darah segar, bersamaan dengan suara ledakan yang terdengar dari luar sana.

"Spain!" Romano langsung menyangga Antonio yang sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. "Mustahil… Ini tak boleh terjadi…" gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Mata hazel-nya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam.

"Bertahanlah Spain! Akan kuambilkan obat untukmu!" seru Romano sambil berlari menuju ruang tempat obat-obatan disimpan tatkala luka-luka di tubuh Antonio semakin bertambah banyak.

"U… uh… lo… si…ento…"gumamnya tatkala kesadarannya semakin menghilang.

.

.

.

'Ya… Teruslah seperti itu, Antonio-ku.'

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan raut wajah yang tampak khawatir.<p>

"Buruk. Ia bahkan menjadikan darahnya sebagai cat dinding." jawab Romano sembari menaruh sebuah sapu tangan basah diatas kepala Antonio yang terbaring lemas dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka dan sayatan.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kamar ini tiba-tiba berubah warna jadi merah?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut platinum dengan iris mata bewarna rubi. "Heh! Tenang saja, aku yang awesome ini pasti akan mengecat ulang kamar ini biar sama dengan bendera ku yang super awesome!" ujarnya lagi dengan penuh kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Namun sayang, kebaikan hatinya yang awesome itu dibalas timpukan buku yang mendarat di kepalanya dengan sangat sangat tidak awesome namun elit (?).

"Tenang saja Romano ku yang imut~ Abang France ini pasti akan memban—"

'DUAK!'

…dan sebuah meja seberat 50 kg itu sukses mendarat di wajah France dengan sangat indahnya.

* * *

><p>"Eng…" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pemuda España itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ukh!" segera, ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.<p>

"Ini… Dimana aku berada?" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling yang tampak gelap gulita. "Kemana Romano?" ujarnya heran. Suasana ini… Rasanya sangat janggal. Perasaan apa ini?

'Tenang saja, Antonio…'

'DEG!'

'Perasaan ini… Mu-mustahil…'

'Tidak… Tidak mustahil. Aku memang berada disini. Didalam pikiranmu. Di hati-mu yang melemah…'

"Kau bohong! Kau sudah mati! Enyalah kau dari—"

'Grep!'

'Itu mustahil. Kau tahu hal itu, bukan? Antonio…'

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Memegang erat pergelangan tangan Antonio yang dipenuhi dengan luka.

"Kau…" Antonio mengeram kesal.

Melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Dirinya dimasa lalu, saat dirinya masih dijuluki sebagai 'Penguasa Lautan' yang sudah mengarumi berbagai macam lautan di dunia. Sosok yang masih mengenakan pakaian ala bajak laut yang sudah lama tidak Antonio kenakan.

"…Pirate Spain…" ujarnya dengan mata penuh kebencian.

'Wah… aku tersanjung kau masih mengingatku, Antonio.' ucap Spain mengelus pipi Antonio.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, dasar Bajingan!" seru Antonio sembari menepis tangan Spain yang sedari tadi membelai pipinya.

'Fuh… Senang bisa melihat iris matamu yang penuh kebencian.' ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman ala psikopat yang haus akan darah yang siap membawamu ke dalam api neraka kapan pun ia mau. 'Apa yang membuatmu semarah ini, Antonio-ku?' ucapnya lagi.

"Jelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada disini! Dan apa maksud dari semua ini!" seru Antonio sambil mengepal tangannya dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah yang meluap.

'Heh… Tidak ada maksud apapun kok, Antonio~ Aku hanya ingin bermain-main lagi dengan mu seperti waktu itu~' jawab Spain sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang bagaikan iblis.

"Aku tidak sudi lagi menjadi diriku yang seperti itu!" balas Antonio. Ya. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi. Dimana dirinya selalu bermandikan darah musuhnya. Saat-saat dimana kapak besar yang ia banggakan selalu merenggut nyawa-nyawa penduduk tak berdosa. Membuat rembulan malam meneteskan air mata merah.

'Apa kau sudah lupa detik-detik masa kejayaan kita dulu, Antonio? Saat kita menjadi Raja Dunia!'

"Tentu. Aku ingat semuanya, sangat jelas dan selalu terngiang di dalam kepalaku." ujarnya dengan nada yang semakin kecil. "Karena itulah, aku tidak akan menjadi diriku yang dulu! Aku tidak akan menuruti keinginan—"

'BRUAAKH!'

Dalam sekejap, tubuh Antonio langsung terbanting ke tanah yang bewarna hitam. Ya… Disini semuanya memang hitam. Tak ada apapun disini selain kegelapan…

'Grep…'

Segera sebelum Antonio sempat bangkit, Spain langsung mencekik leher Antonio.

'Kau naïf…' bisik Spain tepat didepan telinga Antonio. Segera setelahnya, ia jentikan jarinya hingga mucul sebuah bayangan bagaikan layar atau entah apa itu.

Antonio membelalakan matanya. Disana… tergambar dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi negaranya dalam perang saudara yang melibatkan kaum Nasionalis dengan kaum Loyalis.

Kobaran api dimana-mana, jeritan-jeritan yang meminta pertolongan, untaian mutiara bening yang tiada henti mengalir, juga suara ledakan dan tembakan yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru kota. Terlihat jelas, semua penduduk kota yang menjadi korban terus saja berlari menyelamatkan diri. Walaupun harus melangkahi mayat kawan-kawannya, walaupun bau anyir terus saja menganggu indra penciuman mereka.

Namun begitu, mereka tetap saja berlari dan berlari. Menyelamatkan diri semampu mereka.

'Sret… sret…'

Sayatan demi sayatan mulai menghujam tubuh Antonio. Gambaran itu… sama persis dengan gambaran yang sedari tadi menghantui kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan i—"

'JLEB!'

Sebuah belati tepat menusuk lambung Antonio, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

'Bukankah ini pemandangan yang indah, Antonio?' ujar Spain menarik belati tersebut, kemudian menusukannya kembali ke lambung Antonio dengan kecepatan yang tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Terus seperti itu, berulang-ulang ia lakukan hal yang sama.

"Uhuk… Uhuk!"

Dalam sekejap, Antonio berhasil dibuat muntah darah oleh Spain. Tatkala hujaman belati yang berhasil merobek lambung miliknya.

'Tak ada yang lebih indah selain melihatmu bermandikan darah, Antonio~' ucap Spain sembari menarik belati tersebut, merentangkan kedua tangan Antonio. Lalu menusuk salah satu telapak tangan tersebut dengan belati yang sama saat ia gunakan untuk menusuk lambung Antonio. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia tahan dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

'Kau terlihat manis, Antonio…' ujarnya sambil membelai pipi Antonio dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Dan kau sungguh gila, dasar Bajingan!" balas Antonio sambil menggigit tangan milik Spain hingga mengeluarkan cairan pekat bewarna merah.

'Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian.' ucap Spain sambil tersenyum puas. Dan dengan segera, ia robek pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Antonio. Hingga meperlihatkan luka-luka sayatan yang baru terbentuk akibat perang saudara di negaranya.

Belum puas dengan itu, Spain mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya. Sebuah pisau kecil yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh sarungnya.

Setelah ia keluarkan pisau itu dari sarungnya, Spain langsung mengukir sesuatu diatas dada bidang Antonio. Mengelupas kulit epidermis dan kulit dermis hingga memperlihatkan daging merah yang selama ini tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"AAARGH!" Antonio menjerit kesakitan tatkala kulit dibagian dadanya dikelupas secara paksa dengan tidak berkeperimanusiaan.

'Ya. Terus keluarkan suara indahmu, Antonio.' ujar Spain sembari menjilati darah  
>Antonio yang mengalir dari luka yang baru saja ia buat.<p>

"Ukh…" Antonio merintih tatkala lidah dingin itu menerpa tubuhnya yang ditutupi baju atasan, ditambah luka-luka yang membuatnya sedikit merasa kesakitan.

'Permainan baru saja dimulai, Antonio-ku yang lemah~' ucapnya sambli tersenyum licik. Setelahnya, dengan senjata yang sama, ia cabik-cabik lengan atas Antonio hingga otot-otot bewarna merah itu terpisah dari sang tubuh. Menampakkan sesuatu bewarna putih.

"AAAAARGH!" Antonio menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Dirasa tangan kirinya sudah mulai tak bisa ia gerakan. Rasanya terlalu sakit hingga tak dapat digerakan sama sekali, bagaikan tak memiliki tangan.

Dan dibalik suara jeritan kesakitan yang memekikkan, tersembunyi tawa kecil yang…

…yang dipenuhi dengan rasa bahagia…

* * *

><p>"Uhuk! Uhuhk! Uhuk!" sesosok tubuh terbaring lemah, sedari tadi terus saja memuntahkan darah segar dari rongga mulutnya.<p>

"Oy, Wine-bastard! Cepat ambilkan kain basah!" seru seorang pemuda bermata Hazel—tak lain adalah Romano. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam tatkala melihat Antonio yang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan berbagai macam luka yang terus bertambah seiring dengan suara tembakan dan jeritan dari para penduduk kota.

"Romano. Ini, sudah kuambilkan kain basah yang kau minta." ujar France sambil menyerahkan kain basah itu ke Romano dan digunakan untuk membersihkan noda-noda darah di tubuh Antonio.

"Ini gawat… Kondisinya sangat parah." ujar France sambil melihat bekas-bekas luka di tubuh Antonio. Tak disangkanya, Antonio yang biasanya ceria bisa menajadi seperti ini.

Terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam luka yang menghias tubuhnya…

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku yang awesome ini bahkan sudah tak tahu lagi cara menolongnya." ucap Prussia sembari menghampiri Romano dan France yang terduduk disamping ranjang milik Antonio.

"Kau benar. Sangat berbahaya jika kita membawanya keluar." balas France sambil melihat sosok yang dijuluki Reino de España itu kini hanya bisa diam terbaring tak berdaya.

"Sial…"

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan aku dasar gila!" sementara itu, Antonio terus saja berontak. Berusaha semampunya untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman iblis jahat yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. "Ukh…" rintihnya saat dirasa luka-luka di tubuhnya semakin melebar karena tindakannya barusan.<p>

'Tenanglah Antonio… Kau tidak ingin membuat lukamu membesar, bukan?' ujar Spain sambil mengecup bibir Antonio.

'SEEET!'

'Wah… Hampir saja. Tapi sayang ya tendanganmu meleset.' ucap Spain sambil menyeka darah Antonio yang menempel disudut bibirnya.

"Sialan ka—"

'SYAAAT!'

Sebelum Antonio menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah sayatan terbentuk dengan saya cepat. Mebentang dari bahu kanannya sampai ke pinggang kirinya. Mengucurkan darah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Membuat sang pemuda Reino de España itu langsung jatuh terbaring dengan punggung yang menghadap ke atas.

Sementara itu Spain hanya menatap ke layar yang sedari tadi diam mematung. 'Wah… Sepertinya pemuda Alemania itu melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik ya?' lanjutnya sambil tersenyum licik.

'Bahkan Ita-chan juga turut membantu~ Semuanya berusaha dengan sebaiknya ya~'

Antonio mendelik ke arah Spain. 'Jadi… Ita-chan…'

'DUAK!'

'Kau tak perlu berpikir banyak, Antonio… Cukup mematuhi perintahku saja.' ujar Spain sambil berjalan mendekati Antonio.

'Kau tahu kapak ini, Antonio?' ucap Spain sambil mengambil kapak besar yang sedari tadi ia taruh di punggungnya. 'Ya. Ini adalah kapak kebanggaan kita dulu. Kapak yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa dimasa kejayaannya dulu.' lanjutnya.

'Dan kini, akan merenggut nyawamu juga, Antonio.'

Dengan segera, Spain langsung memotong kedua pergelangan kaki Antonio dengan kapak besar itu.

'UAARGH!'

Antonio langsung menjerit kesakitan saat dirasa kapak itu menghujam kakinya. Merenggut kakinya dari sang tubuh hingga terlempar entah kemana.

'Tapi sayangnya aku belum ingin melihatmu mati, Antonio.' ujar Spain sambil berjalan menghampiri salah satu kaki Antonio. Mengambilnya dan langsung menghisap darah yang mengalir dari kaki tersebut.

'Karena aku masih ingin mendengar rintihan mu yang indah itu, Antonio.'

Dan dalam sekejap, Spain sudah berada diatas tubuh Antonio. Membalikkan tubuh itu hingga terentang. Dan setelahnya, ia langsung menancapkan paku-paku runcing itu ke barbagai tempat di tubuh Antonio. Salah satu antaranya berada di liang indra pendengarannya.

"AAARGH!"

Antonio kembali menjerit saat dirasa paku-paku lainnya mulai bersarang di tubuhnya. Permata bening pun mulai menetes keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Hah… Hah…" napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya sudah mulai tak mampu menahan beban luka yang dideritanya. "Hah… Haaah…"

'Ya. Teruslah seperti itu.' ucap Spain. 'Teruslah keluarkan suara indah nan merdu itu, Antonio-ku.'

* * *

><p>"A-apa mau mu datang kemari, Vodka-bastard!" seru Romano saat dilihatnya sosok pemuda Russia itu berada didepan pintu rumahnya—rumah Antonio.<p>

"Aku datang kamari untuk membantu Ispaniya, da~" balas Russia sambil tersenyum ramah.

"K-kau pasti berbohong!" balas Romano. Walau sejujurnya, dirinya sangat takut menghadapi pemuda Russia ini. Tapi dirinya lebih takut lagi jika orang ini berbuat macam-macam terhadap Antonio. Mengingat kelainan psikologi yang diderita orang didepannya ini, ia cukup yakin untuk tidak mengizinkan Russia masuk ke dalam rumahnya—dan Antonio.

"Aku tidak berbohong, da~" balas Russia masih dengan senyum ramahnya, namun dapat membuat siapa bergidik ngeri.

"Ka—"

"Hentikan, Romano." ucap France sambil menepuk bahu Romano. "Mungkin Russia bisa membantu kita sedikit." lanjutnya.

"Cih…" decak Romano.

Setelahnya, Russia berjalan masuk menuju kamar Antonio yang berada di lantai atas.

.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkannya masuk, Wine-bastard!" bentak Romano. Tak terima dengan keputusan France.

"Kau tahu 'kan? Espagne sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila." ucap France dengan nada penuh keseriusan. "Dia mengecat dinding kamarnya dengan darahnya sendiri, bergumam tidak jelas mengenai darah dan hal-hal psiko lainnya." lanjutnya lagi.

Romano terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan France. Jadi ia yakin, France saat ini tidak main-main dengan perkataan yang ia ucapkan.

"Russia adalah orang yang tepat. Karena orang gila butuh pendekatan dengan orang gila lainnya yang sepaham. Bukankah itu benar, yayangku~?"

'DUAK!'

Dan dengan seketika, Romano sudah melempar meja ke wajah France. Atas dasar alasan tak masuk akal dan panggilan menjijikkan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Beer-bastard itu?" tanya Romano kepada France yang nyaris tepar sekarat di atas lantai.

"Oh itu… Tenang saja, dia sudah kuikat di gudang~" balas France dengan entengnya. Romano mendelik tajam. "Yah… Kau tahu 'kan? Kalau dia sudah ketemu Russia?"

Dan kali ini, lampu hiaslah yang mendarat dengan sangat elitnya di wajah France.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Russia menatap Antonio yang masih terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Melatunkan ucapan-ucapan yang tak jelas.

"Ispaniya~ Aku datang untuk membantumu, da~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Perlahan, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Antonio.

"Ah~ Kasihan sekali kau, Ispaniya. Kau pasti bermimpi buruk, da~" ucapnya lagi. "Tapi tenang saja, da~ Aku akan mencoba menghentikan Germaniya, da~" Russia mulai bangkit berdiri. Namun entah mengapa, raut wajah Antonio menunjukan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Ah~ Kau tidak ingin ada banyak korban yang berjatuhan lagi ya, da~" ujar Russia.

"Selamat bermimpi, da~ Sebab untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa membantumu, da~" setelahnya ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Antonio.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, da…" meraih kenop pintu, membukanya.

.

.

"…Disaat dirimu sudah kembali…" dan berjalan menjauh.

* * *

><p>"Ohok!"<p>

Antonio terus saja memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Hujaman pisau dan belati tak kunjung berhenti melukai tubuhnya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Semakin banyak hujaman yang ia terima, semakin banyak darah mengalir sia-sia dari tubuhnya, dan semakin lemah pula tubuhnya. Tak mampu lebih lama menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita.

'Kau terlihat sangat indah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu, Antonio.' ucap Spain sembari menenggelamkan bibirnya di leher jenjang Antonio. Menghisap sebanyak mungkin darah yang masih terisisa.

"Uh…" rintih Antonio saat Spain sudah melepaskan gigi-giginya dan menatapnya.

'KRAAK!'

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tulang tangan Antonio sudah menyembul keluar dari dagingnya. Dipatahkan dengan sangat biadabnya. Hingga tangan itu sudah nyaris tak berbentuk. Membuat paku-paku yang menancap di dagingnya mulai berubah posisi.

Dan tentunya itu membuat Antonio kembali menjerit kesakitan. Sementara Spain hanya tersenyum puas melihat mangsanya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Belum puas sampai situ, ia mengambil gunting dan mulai membuat sebuah garis vertical di perut Antonio. Hingga sesuatu yang selama ini tersembunyi dibaliknya menyembul keluar. Untaian otot halus yang membentuk sistem pencernaan.

'Apa didalam sini masih terdapat tomat ya, Antonio~'

Spain mulai menarik keluar usus-usus yang berada didalam perut Antonio. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri saat melihat untaian yang mirip tali itu perlahan-lahan dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Darah tetap mengalir hingga tempat ia terbaring bagaikan lantai yang digenangi oleh darah.

'Kau senang melihat ini, Antonio?' tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi dingin Antonio.

"Kau gila!" balas Antonio. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menepis tangan kotor itu.

'Ya. Aku memang gila.' balas Spain sambil memasukan salah satu tangannya ke dalam perut Antonio. Bagai mencari-cari sesuatu yang beharga didalam sana.

Antonio hanya bisa diam dalam ketakutan saat dilihatnya tangan Spain masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui perut. Dirinya hanya bisa gemetaran saat dirasa tangan itu mulai meraba organ-organ dalamnya.

'Te econtré' ucap Spain saat ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Antonio langsung menegang saat dirasa tangan dingin itu menyentuh jantungnya dan meremasnya. Memaksa sang jantung untuk memompa darah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, bahwa dirinya sangat takut. Ia bahkan tak dapat menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. Ia ingin lari, segera lari menjauh dari orang gila yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

'Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Antonio.' ucap Spain sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Antonio. Mengecup bibir yang gemetaran itu.

Namun, tidak berhenti sampai situ. Tangannya yang satu lagi meremas kepala Antonio dan dengan cepat membenturkan kepala itu ke lantai. Sedangkan tangannya satu lagi masih tetap bermain-main dengan jantung Antonio.

"U-ukh…" Antonio hanya bisa meringis saat nyeri mulai menghinggapi kepalanya. Kembali darah mengaliri lantai hitam itu. Membuat genangan air bewarna merah itu bertambah luasnya.

Tak berhenti sampai situ. Sekarang Spain mulai bersiap-siap dengan pisau kecil ditangannya yang satu lagi. Menusuk paha Antonio hingga pisau itu nyaris menembus kulit yang berada disisi berlawanan.

Menggerak-gerakannya hingga luka itu semakin melebar dengan darah yang kembali mengalir dari sana.

Sementara itu Antonio hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Suaranya sudah hampir habis akibat teriakan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya semakin tak kuat menerima luka-luka yang ia terima dari Spain. Belum lagi ditambah luka yang timbul akibat pergolakan penduduk negaranya sendiri. Membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

'Ada apa Antonio? Kau sudah lelah?' tanya Spain sambil menghapus jejak permata bening yang mengalir pelan di pipi Antonio. 'Begitu… Tapi sayangnya aku belum lelah, ANTONIO!' dalam sekejap, sebuah belati sudah menembus mulut Antonio. Membuatnya sudah tidak bisa berteriak lagi.

Cukup… Hentikan semua ini… Dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Walau dengan tangan yang sudah ta berbentuk lagi, Antonio berusaha meraih pisau yang dipegang oleh Spain. Namun sayang, usahanya itu sia-sia. Sebab setelahnya, Spain langsung mencabut tangannya. Hanya dengan tangan kosong, tanpa alat bantu apapun.

"Ukh!" Antonio hanya bisa merintih. Suaranya tak bisa dikeluarkan. Lagipula belati itu menghalangi suaranya untuk keluar.

'Cih!' Spain mendecak kesal. 'Sepertinya kau sudah tak sanggup lagi.' ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah belati lainnya yang ia sembunyikan. Namun sebelum itu, dia langsung merobek otot dada Antonio hingga memperlihatkan jantung yang berdetak lemah itu.

'Salahkan saja penduduk negeri mu itu yang membangkitkan ku keluar.' ucapnya sambil mengangkat belati itu. Berada tepat diatas jantung Antonio.

'Selamat tinggal, Antonio. Dan menyesalah di alam sana.'

.

.

Dan setelahnya, jeritan tak bersuara yang diiringi dengan belati yang tertancap tepat di jantungnya. Mengakhiri satu lagi kisah kelam dalam sejarah bangsa Spanish. Bangsa yang dulunya pernah menyandang gelar 'Penguasa Lautan'.Akhir dari segelintir kisah perang bangsa Spanish.

La Guerra Civil Española, 17 Juli 1936 – 1 April 1939

Berakhir dengan kemanangan kaum Nasionalis, dan kekalahan dari kaum loyalis beserta sekutu komunisnya.

Menyisahkan luka yang dalam bagi Reino de España...

.

.

.

...The End...

* * *

><p>Apa-apaan ini! DX<p>

Kenapa jadi nulis Spanish Civil War sih? #niat awal bikin Anglo-Spanish War. Mana ending gaje banget lagi! Terus, terus, kenapa ada Pirate!Spain! DX Terus, kenapa ceritanya gak nyambung gini! Lalu- *dibekep*

Oke, saya tahu ini fic bener-bener absurd untuk dipublish. -,-"a Tapi dimohon pengertiannya karena saya lagi galau tingkat akut #curcol

Jadi, Spanish Civil War ini terjadi selama tiga tahun. Dari 1936-1939. Kemenangan ada di pihak kaum Nasionalis yang dibantu oleh Jerman Nazi dan Italia. Sedangkan kaum Loyalis dibantu oleh Uni Soviet dan sekutu komunisnya. Dan kalau mau jujur, saya masih bingung. Mana pihak yang baik dan mana yang pihak jahat. Jadi, biar adil, saya buat sama rasa sama rata deh~ *dilempar ke laut*

Jika ada kesalahan dengan ceritanya, saya mohon maaf. Lagipula tahun segitu saya belom lahir. Terus, saya bukan warga Spanyol, jadi gak bisa tau kronologinya dengan rinci. #alasanyangbasi

Lagipula, niatan awal mau bikin Anglo-Spanish War, eh, malah bikin Spanish Civil War. Mana pake acara gore-gorean pula. Kasian Abang Antonio~ =,= *tinjued*

Intinya, saya masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri saya untuk tidak menyiksa Abang Antonio yang ganteng ini~ X) #pasti banyak deh yang mau ngebunuh aku kalo ngebaca ini bacotan

**Terjemahan dari Mbah Google**

La Guerra Civil Española : Spanish Civil War

Lo siento: Maafkan aku

Te econtré: Kutemukan dirimu

Ispaniya/Espagne: Spain

.

Kalau ada kesalahan dalam bahasa, mohon dimaklum. Saya bukan orang ahli dalam segala macam bahasa. Ini aja terjamahan dari Mbah Google -,-

Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini sampai sini, mohon bila ada kekurangan m(_ _)m

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
